Lipstick
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: Fairy Tail celebrating 90th Master Makarov birthday, all Fairy Tail members very happy celebrating it. After the dance pairing party Natsu realized someone was missing, it was Lisanna. Lisanna was in infirmary room Natsu go to check her, once the infirmary room Natsu smelled something good. And it's from Lisanna's lipstick, Natsu's seems attracted to it. (First "M" rate fanfic.


**Author : This my first "M" rate story and i don't have any experience about it, i wrote this just base on my...**

**well imagination.**

**Please tell how's is it, because i got another idea for "M" rate story and this is just experiment.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and the charachters inside.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Lipstick

Tonight Fairy Tail is going held a party, it was Master Makarov 90th birthday party he sure have long life.  
All Fairy Tail member attended it, even neighbour Guild like Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus attended it.  
Since Fairy Tail reclaim their old Guild place so now it's ok to hold great party.

The Guild Hall was very crowded with people now, mans with their Tuxedo and Womens with their dress.  
Mirajane and Kinana stayed on the Guild bar to serve the drink, and somehow Cana also help them. But much to drink the booze to herself.

Natsu was with Gray and Erza, they chatting around like usual. Happy was with Wendy and Charle, but much to clingy with Charle.

Suddenly Natsu realized that Lucy haven't arrive yet, he excused himself to look for her.  
Since to many people with perfume he can't smell for Lucy scent like usual, so he wondering to all over Guild.  
After several minutes he found her, Lucy was also looking for her team as well.

"oi, Lucy!" Natsu ran to approach her, Lucy turned her head to see Natsu and waved her hand.

Lucy wore a red dress that flared to her knee, she still have her hair on pig tail. She wore black pair of black heels for her foot.

"you look good and also..." Natsu sniffed "why do you have strong strawberry scent on you?"

"well thanks, oh that must the strawberry lipstick that i just used it" Lucy pointed her lip.

"strawberry huh? Can i taste it? looks like the taste good" Natsu said nonchalantly.

"heh?" Lucy shocked with what she just heard, she blushing madly.

"can i taste it or not?" Natsu crossed his arm on his chest.

Lucy was very surprised, without dirrectly Natsu just asked to taste Lucy's lipstick... on her mouth... in this crowded place.  
Her face was all red close to Erza's hair color.  
With a bit nervous and hesitation Lucy replied.

"w-well, ok then" Lucy closed her eyes slowly, she bring her head up a little.  
She waited, her heartbeat was race up crazily. She waited... waited... waited... and...  
She felt something toched her lip only for a second.

Lucy then confused, 'isn't Natsu going to kiss me? but what was that?' she thought, her eyes still closed.

"oh you right it's tasted good" Natsu said.

Lucy confused even more, 'why Natsu said it's taste good when he don't even kiss me yet' Lucy mentally said.  
She want to know what happened, she opened her eyes just to see grinned Natsu.  
Still confused suddenly Natsu touched her lip with his finger, then he lick his finger that touched Lucy's lip.

"it's very great Lucy, you sure know how to choose your lipstick" Natsu grinned.

Lucy sweat dropped, 'hah, so that's how it is. He only want to taste my strawberry lipstick, what am i expecting from him' Lucy mentally said.

"what's wrong Lucy?" Natsu confused with Lucy reaction.

Lucy sighed "well nothing, just got carried away" Lucy giggled.

Suddenly Master Makarov from second floor annouced to every mans and womens to find their pair because dance party was about to begin.

"well, let's go Natsu. It's Dancing time" Lucy offered her hand.

"ok, just help me with it. I can't dance well" Natsu scracthed his back head and accepted Lucy's offered.

And so the dance party began, everyone get their couple and enjoy the party.  
Even Mirajane and Kinana enjoyed it, Mirajane with Laxus and Kinana with Hibiki.  
And Cana somehow paired with Bickslow since Master Makarov ordered to find a pair and enjoyed the party.

Few moment later, the dance party over and everyone looking for food and drink.

Natsu went to the bar to get some food, suddenly he felt something missing. A familiar short white haired was nowhere to be seen, he glanced all over Guild but can't find her. he decide to ask Mirajane.

"Mira, where is Lisanna? I can't find her anywhere?" Natsu said.

"just before the dance party began she felt not well, she got a little fever. I was about to ask Wendy to help her but she againts it, she said she just need to rest. Right now she is in the infirmary" Mirajane said.

"oh... i see" Natsu felt little bad for Lisanna, just when all her friends having fun she herself can't.  
It was the same like when Lucy got sick and all her friends were having cherry blossom party.

After that Natsu excused himself to go somewhere, he already forgot his reason to get his food at the bar.

* * *

Few moments later.

Natsu entered the infimary room, he closed to the door slowly. At the corner bed he can saw a person lying on there, it was Lisanna her lower body covered with blanket and she looks sleep peacefully. Natsu approached her and took a seat next to her, he just watching her.

Minutes Later Lisanna wake up, she still wore her dress. Her dress was the dress that she return from edolas, it's still fit her.

"Natsu?" Lisanna got up "what are you doing here? You should have fun in the party with the others"

"i already have fun enough and i'm here to see you of course" Natsu smiled.

Lisanna suprised with that, Natsu never change. He still cared deeply with all his friends.  
"thank you" Lisanna smiled.

And then Natsu and Lisanna chatting and joking around for minutes later.

"oh yeah, i was wondering why there is chocolate scent went entered this room? And the scent smelled close to you" Natsu said.

"that must this" Lisanna took something out from her pocket and showed it to Natsu, it was a lipstick.  
"it a chocolate lipstick that i just bought it, and i just also tried to use it the seller said it's good so i gave it a try" Lisanna smiled.

"woah... can i taste it?" Natsu pointed to the lipstick.

"sure" Lisanna handed the the lipstick to Natsu.

Natsu opened it and lick the lipstick. Natsu frowned, he looks dissapointed with the taste.

"what is this thing? It's tasted so funny, it is has the chocolate taste on it but still... just funny" Natsu stared at the lipstick.

"what do you mean funny?" Lisanna confused.

"say, Lisanna you used it on your lip right?" Natsu looked up to Lisanna, he put down the lipstick on the table beside him.

"yes, i did"

"excuse me" Natsu touched Lisanna lip with his finger, then he licked his finger that touched Lisanna's lip.

"what are you doing?" Lisanna sweat dropped at Natsu acted.

"hm... no good" Natsu closed his eyes and crossed his arm on his chest "i still can't tell what taste is it"

Lisanna just stared at Natsu confusedly.

"may be..." Natsu said.

"may be?" Lisanna said.

Natsu opened her eyes, he got up from seat and put his hands on Lisanna's shoulder.  
He get his face closer to Lisanna and causing her to surprised.

"may be if i do that i can tell what taste it is" Natsu said.

Then Natsu quickly captured Lisanna mouth... he kissed her, Lisanna eyes widened and put her hands on Natsu's chest to push him away.

"Natsu wait..."

Too late, Natsu kissed Lisanna so eagerly he closed his eyes to get the feeling. Lisanna still trying to push Natsu away but her hands slowly slid down from his chest and also closed her eyes. Slowly Lisanna melt down with Natsu's kiss, it feel so... warm, Lisanna tought.

Natsu following his insting he crawled to the bed and sat next to her, he moved his right hand to Lisanna waist and his left hand to Lisanna back back. He pulled her closer, Natsu tongue starting to look for entering her mouth few moans escape from Lisanna mouth she let Natsu's tounge entered her mouth. And also following her insting Lisanna copying what Natsu did, she entered her tongue to Natsu's mouth she grabbed Natsu neck and pulled him closer. She started to feel something heat in her core.

Soon after they both parted for air, They breathed heavily and blusing madly specialy Lisanna.

"Lisanna..." Natsu said trying to catch his breath.

"yes?" Lisanna also catched her breath.

"i don't know that you tasted very sweet" Natsu said looking at Lisanna.

"t-thank you, that must be the lipstick" Lisanna looked away tried to hide her blushing face.

"yeah, now i know what taste of that lipstick..." Natsu paused.  
"and i want more" Natsu continued with his smiled.

"r-really?" Lisanna looked at Natsu, he nodded.

"ok, hold on" Lisanna was about to pick the lipstick from the table but Natsu stopped her.

"not that, but you..." Natsu smiled, Lisanna eyes widended 'Natsu want me' Lisanna tought.

Natsu captured Lisanna mouth and kissed her deeply, soon after They parted.

"it would be difficult to do that in this position" Natsu got up from the bed and took a seat on the chair next to the bed "now you sit here, it will make it easier" Natsu told Lisanna to sit on his lap, Lisanna just nodded.

"Natsu, i don't know you know stuff like this" Lisanna crossed her arm on Natsu's neck.

"i don't" Natsu pulled Lisanna closer and kissed her.

This time their turned more passionate, their tongue dance inside their mouth. Lisanna moan few times in pleasure, moments later they parted for air. Lisanna breathed heavily, she asked for rest but Natsu pulled her and kissed again. He licked her lip hungrily and sucked up Lisanna tounge, she moaned loudly. Good thing that the Guild party was lound and crowded so they can't hear what happened in infirmary room.

Natsu's hands moved from Lisanna waist, his hands now trailing Lisanna body, touching evey inch of it, then he stopped to grab Lisanna breast.  
He squeezed her boobs from gently to roughly, Lisanna moaned loundly but Natsu captured her mouth to covered it.  
'oh no, it feel so good. I don't care anymore if Natsu touch me anywhere and i'm feel so heat down here' Lisanna mentally said.

After that both of them parted away to catch their breath, Lisanna got up from Natsu's lap.  
Then she saw a little wet spot on Natsu lap, Natsu and Lisanna eyes widened.

"s-sorry, i made you dirty" Lisanna looked down and covered her lower body to hide his embarassment, she was wet down there.

"it's ok" Natsu said softly.

Lisanna looked up to Natsu, she tought about something.  
Then she lied down on the bed with her elbow suporting her, he stared at Natsu with sultry smiled.

"Natsu you still want more?" Lisanna said.

Natsu gulped hard "y-yeah" He stared at Lisanna body.

"then come here"

Without tought Natsu get on the bed, and positioning himself on top Lisanna.  
Natsu just stared at the blushing face Lisanna, she just smiled at him.

Lisanna pulled him closer and kissed her, i won't last long . Natsu kissed her lower from her chin, neck and to her cleaveage. Lisanna just moaned in pleasure, and when Natsu was about gave Lisanna hicked on the neck she stopped him.

"waited!" Lisanna shouted, Natsu just silent "it will trouble if you do that on where someone can see it..." Lisanna paused.

"so where you want it?" Natsu asked.

"down there" Lisanna lifted her skirt dress reavealing her wet panties.

Natsu bring his head down on Lisanna's tight, he stopped and stared at Lisanna's panties.

"h-hurry, don't stare at there" Lisanna said shyly, Natsu just smiled.

Natsu headed to Lisanna tight and starting to kiss it sending shiver to all Lisanna body, the Natsu started to leave few hicked on it Lisanna moaned in pleaser.  
Just went Natsu mouth at Lisanna panties he stooped, and looked up for Lisanna.

"may i?" Natsu asked, Lisanna hesitated first but she nodded.

Just went Natsu mouth was about to touch Lisanna panties, suddenly...

.

.

.

.

.

"hei Lisanna how are you..." Mirajane entered the room with smiled and shocked with the view in front her "doing?" She continued.

Natsu and Lisanna turned their head to see Miarajane at the door, she still smilling.  
Natsu and Lisanna eyes widened, they just looks like saw something... horror.  
Mirajane still smiled, the room very quite. It's like quite before the storm.

Angry... Angry... Angry...  
That's what aura said behind Mirajane.

"take over... Demon sitri" Mirajane trasformed.

"WAAAAAAAAAA... Help me!" Natsu sreamed.

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**And also, sorry if it's not what like you expecting.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
